Project REX
by Yorkistgirl
Summary: A mysterious man is being found at the side of the road. Soon people around him will notice something very strange on him, he has mystical powers which can cause great deal of harm. He's a part of a secret projet Rex which was desinged to create unusual people with unusual powers, but then their test subject ran away...
1. Prologue

When I was born the odds were against me. Everybody were certain that I child of such of fragile

body and weak spirit wouldn't survive. Such of fragile body with a great burden, yes I was being

born with a gift, which many did scare and envy.

I would now like to share my story, but I don't know where to start, so I'll start from this very

moment.


	2. Discovery

When I was born the odds were against me. Everybody were certain that I child of such of fragile

body and weak spirit wouldn't survive. Such of fragile body with a great burden, yes I was being

born with a gift, which many did scare and envy.

I would now like to share my story, but I don't know where to start, so I'll start from this very

moment.


	3. First test

A little dark haired boy called Richard was playing with his toy knights when he heard a knock on his room's door. The door opened and a woman in white coat entered. She was professor Ashworth's assistant Phyllis Livingstone who had been ordered to be the boy's guardian besides professor Ashworth.

"Hello Dickon, are you feeling good today", she asked and knelt beside the child.

Richard gave her a nod, since his arrival to the base he had been silent and reserved.

He was a boy who liked to be left alone with his own thoughts.

"Good, Jim likes to run some tests with you now, but don't worry my prince it will be over in no time. And then you can come back to your knights", Phyllis explained and urged the boy to follow her.

Richard stood up from the floor and followed Phyllis to the experiment room.

The room was bleak and there were only few pieces of furniture: a table, a chair and lots of cameras.

Professor Ashworth was already in the room. He laid five cards on the table, there was a different image on each of the cards and they were: square, circle, triangle, star and waved lines.

"Sit down please", Phyllis asked and pulled a chair for Richard.

Richard climbed to the chair and then Phyllis put a metallic circlet on his head, which was full of sensors.

"There now, you look like a true prince with that crown", she pointed out smiling.

"Alright Dickon, we'll be in the next door if you'll need us and if you want us to abort the test you must say so, okay", said professor Ashworth.

"Okay", Richard answered and he was being left alone in the room.

"Well now Dickon, can you hear us", asked Phyllis' voice from the speakers above.

Richard nodded.

"On the next room is a lady called Kate and she has the same cards as you do. She is now holding a one card in her hand; can you point out which one it is, please?"

Richard closed his eyes and let his spirit to fly away from his body.

Astral Projection came easily to him and he was able to separate his spirit from his body when he needed. He flew across the room to Kate's where he was able to see which card she had chose.

It was the square card.

Richard opened his eyes and pointed at the right card.

"Very good Dickon, try again", asked professor Ashworth.

Richard focused his mind and he did the deed again and pointed at the right card.

"Well done my boy", professor Ashworth praised him.

"Now, there's some other objects in the room, can you make them to move?"

Richard sighed deeply and closed his eyes once again.

It was much easier to just observe things than to actually move them.

He felt his spirit to leave again and soon he was in Kate's room.

There was a water bottle on the table and with one swift move it fell on the floor.

Kate got scared of this and she got up from her chair.

"Brilliant Dickon, can you move something else?"

If they wanted him to make objects to move then that's what they would get, he thought.

The chair turned over by itself and the table started to shake.

Glass of the observation windows got cracked and cameras fell down from the ceiling.

"Let me out! Let me out", cried Kate and banged the door.

"Dickon stop, the test is over", said Phyllis, but Richard wasn't finished yet.

He broke smashed the windows, tossed the chair and the table all over the room.

"The door won't open", Kate cried in tears.

"Richard stop it, do you hear me stop it", shouted professor Ashworth to his microphone.

Richard opened his eyes and peace was restored to Kate's room.

He pulled the sensor circlet off from his head and started to sob.

Phyllis rushed in the room and took the sobbing boy to her arms.

"It's over Dickon, it's over", she hushed him.

"No, it will never be over", Richard said through his sobbing and hugged Phyllis tightly.


	4. Parties

"Just remember to act naturally and smile", encouraged agent Edward March to Richard when they approached a party hall. Interior minister of Russia was having a great party at his luxurious apartment and MI6 had arranged Edward and Richard to the guest list.

They were on undercover mission and during the partying their job was to find some important information about the government's most wanted enemy: Henry Lancaster.

The plan was simple; Edward would use his natural charm to distract the host while Richard would find the information.

A faint smile appeared onto Richard's pale face when Edward introduced him as his younger brother.

"Please to meet you Richard, your brother is a very good friend of mine although the business grants us only a little amount of time to meet in pleasure. So I hope you don't take offence that I'll steal your brother to myself for this evening", babbled the minister.

"Not at all sir, he's all yours", Richard replied and tried to smile.

"Go ahead meet some of the wonderful Russian beauties, but don't let them to steal your heart brother", Edward winked at him and turned back to the host.

I thought that we were the only thieves in here, Richard thought in his mind.

The party hall was full of people so it was easy for Richard to disappear into the masses.

He needed to find himself a quiet spot. Then he saw a door to the men's room.

"Perfect", he whispered.

The toilet was empty which suited for him brilliantly; he didn't need any of witnesses.

He locked himself in and started.

The minister's office would be in the second floor, so he needed to go up.

Richard flew through the floor and walls until he found what he was looking for.

The documents about the whereabouts of Henry Lancaster would probably be in a safe which would be somewhere in the office.

Richard studied the walls and bookshelves until he got lucky.

The safe was locked of course, but it didn't stop him.

He pushed his mind through the metal and then he was able to see the documents.

There was plenty of information written in Russian, but the agency had taught him some languages as well. All this information was useless until he found the location of Henry Lancaster.

Although Richard had separated his mind from his body he could still control them both.

His trembling hands reached for a pen and paper from his tuxedo's inside breast pocket and he started to copy the texts.

Suddenly he was disturbed by the noises from the door. Someone was trying to get inside.

Richard finished the writing quickly and returned to his body. The separation had been exhausting

and he felt sick. Nevertheless he got up from the toilet's seat and washed his face.

His reflection in the toilet's mirror looked bad tired, but he had to carry on.

The mission was completed and now they needed to get the hell out from here.

Richard returned to the party hall where Edward was amusing the minister.

"Ned, I'm not feeling very well", Richard interrupted Edward in the middle of his joke.

"Did you take one drink too many, brother", he teased although he saw that Richard's face was as pale as a bed sheet.

"I'm not kidding Ned. We must go."

"Alright, I'm sorry old chap, but my brother's stomach hadn't got quite yet used to your people's strong liquors", Edward apologized from his merry host.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but oh well, let's catch up on some other time again", agreed the minister.

"Yeah, goodbye for now", Edward said and started to escort Richard away from the party.

"Do you have the information", he asked quietly when they got out.

"Why did you make me to look like a fool on the front of all those people", Richard snapped and shivered.

"Those men were ready to shoot us on that spot if there would have noticed something to be wrong.

Keeping up the appearance was our only way for survive you know and where is your sense of humor?"

"I flushed it down the toilet when I met you, if we were brothers for real I would kill myself."

Finally a car came to pick them up and the rest of the night was spent in silence.


	5. Football

Richard looked worried when professor Ashworth puller over his car near to a football field.

"I don't know if this is a good idea", Richard doubted when he looked at the other boys who were warming up for the game.

"Dickon, you have begged me to bring you here for a week now, so do not pull back now", professor Ashworth pointed out gently.

"I'm nervous", Richard confessed and looked at his guardian.

"Don't be my boy, it's only a game of football, who knows maybe you'll have some new friends. Go on now; I'll come to pick you at four."

Richard opened the car's door and stepped into the green.

"Hello, you must be Richard, come to join us, don't be shy. We were just about to start the game", greeted the trainer.

He seemed a friendly looking man so Richard dared to come closer.

The other boys looked at the new arrival, who seemed to be very cautious.

"These fine young men are: Jay, Ernie, Ethan, Jack and Adam", trainer introduced the boys and then the game was on.

During the game Richard tried to keep his distance with the other boys since he was bit of afraid of them. They were so much more aggressive and louder than he and it made him nervous.

After some time the trainer's mobile phone started to ring and he answered.

"Lads, this is very important call which I have to answer, let's have a short break."

Then he left the boys with themselves.

"We haven't seen you at school", Jay pointed out.

"I'm on a different study group and usually I do my studying at the PSD", Richard replied softly.

"Oh, so you are on that mambo jambo section, what do you do at there? Do you bend spoons with your willpower", asked Ernie.

"No."

"Do you have special powers", asked Jack.

"No, not really", Richard replied since he had no desire to talk about his gift.

"Please show us what you can do", pleaded Jay.

"No, please don't ask me to do that."

"Show us Richard", the boys demanded.

"No, please let me be."

The boys looked disappointed.

"Well, the whole department in full of crap anyway", Adam pointed out.

"Indeed, it houses many kinds of freaks and geeks", agreed Ethan and pushed Richard.

"Yeah, freaks", said the boys together.

Richard wanted to leave, but the boys surrounded him.

"What should we do to this freak", asked Jack.

"Let's lock him away", Jay suggested.

Richard started to scream in terror when the boys captured him and started to drag him towards a big trunk. This trunk was meant to store the football field's equipments and now it was empty, which suited for the purpose of the boys.

The boys threw Richard into the trunk and closed the lid.

"Let me out, please", he cried in panic, but the boys just laughed at him.

"I can't breath", he shouted and kicked the walls of his cramped prison, but it was hopeless.

Fear and anger took over his mind and with one blow of rage he broke the lid.

His bullies were further away so they didn't hear how he broke free.

Richard's eyes were burning with tears and hate and he desired for revenge.

First of all he started from the football.

Richard channeled his anger towards the ball and made it to explode in the middle of the boys' game. When they looked at each other in amazement, Richard didn't waste any time and attacked upon them.

He started to hit them with his invisible fists which were now as strong as a grown man's.

The boys ran in panic all over the field and screamed when they got punched.

Purple bruisers and red claw marks appeared onto their skin and they cried for help.

Finally their trainer appeared and looked at the boys in horror.

Professor Ashworth came also to the scene to pick up his ward and he wasn't able to believe his eyes.

As soon as Richard saw his guardian he climbed out from the trunk and ran to him.

He left the boys alone and they stopped screaming.

"What happened", asked the trainer.

"He's a monster, that freak is a fucking monster! He tried to kill us", boys shouted and pointed at Richard.

"Come on Dickon, let's go home", professor Ashworth said softly and helped Richard to his car.

He never played football again.


	6. The professor

Richard was sitting in the hospital's waiting room, however this was not the familiar children's section where he had been visited some time earlier and this was a strange place.

His parents Joan and Mike had had long and serious talk about something which Richard didn't quite understood, but it seemed important.

The mood at home was unbearable, dad was angry almost all the time and mum cried.

Richard sensed that it was all his fault, although he had tried to be a good boy. Perhaps this professor could help him and everything would return to normal again.

Suddenly the professor's room door opened and Richard's parents came out.

A faint hope in Richard's heart died soon when he saw his parents' sad faces. His dad didn't want to even look at him and mum was about to cry again.

"Come along Richard, I would like to speak with you", said a gray haired man who seemed to be the professor.

Richard entered to the room and the man shut the door behind him.

"Sit down please, my name is James Ashworth and I would like to ask you some questions", the man introduced himself.

"Now your parents had told me there's something strange going on with you."

"I'm not doing that on purpose", Richard hurried to explain.

"Don't worry no one is blaming you, I just want to figure out why and how this thing happens to you", professor Ashworth calmed him down.

He seemed friendly and his soft voice eased up Richard's troubled mind.

"Now tell me very carefully what usually happens to you before something strange occurs?"

Richard sat silently for a moment.

"I feel scared."

"Alright, you are scared, then what?"

"Then I feel that I go out from my skin and I'm much stronger and can do things which will upset mum and dad."

"Really? Can you do that thing now?"

"I don't know."

"Could you try?"

Richard closed his eyes and he felt that strange feeling which did precede the weird thing.

He felt that he was flying and while he floated around in professor Ashworth's messy office he knocked a pile of files off the table.

Professor Ashworth looked at his files which had flown to the floor without of any reasonable explanation.

This child needed to be studied more, he could give the long yearned funds to his small department which was everybody's laughing stock. This child was special, like his parents before him.


	7. At army

On one day when Richard was taking tests with James and Phyllis a stranger appeared to the base and demanded to have a word with professor Ashworth.

James left for a moment and after some time he called for Richard.

"What is going on", Richard asked when he saw the stranger.

"Richard, this is Edward March, he works for the MI6", James replied heavily.

The stress of his voice told Richard that something bad was going to happen.

Edward March was tall and strongly build unlike Richard who was shorter and slender.

"MI6 has been tracking your case since you were arrived Richard and since of your extraordinary talents we would like to have you in our ranks", Edward March cleared up.

"What!? No way", Richard cried. He didn't want to leave from PSD, this was his home.

"That is not an option lad, you have been summoned and you'll come with me, liked it or not", Edward continued with firm voice.

Richard turned to his guardian.

"James don't let them do this."

"I'm sorry Dickon, but unfortunately we do work for the MI6 so my hands are tied. Try to think this as an opportunity."

"I don't want to leave! Am I a some sort of toy which you'll just hand over to someone else after you are done with playing?!"

"Dickon please listen…"

"Fuck you both, no one ever asked from me what I wanted. I didn't ask to be like this", Richard raged.

"Shut up lad, you are doing as you are told and that's it! Now go to your room, pack your stuff and we are out of here", Edward ordered.

"Please Dickon, do as he says for my sake", pleaded professor Ashworth with his calming voice.

Richard remembered how that same voice had always calmed him down when all hope seemed lost.

That soft voice and gentle words had always comforted him and over the years professor Ashworth had become more than a plain guardian to him.

"Please my boy", he continued and laid his hand on Richard's shoulder.

"Very well then, you may have me", Richard agreed.

"Perfect, I'll be waiting in my car and be quick with packing", Edward pointed out with cold tune and left.

Richard walked heavily to his room and packed some things to his small suitcase, some clothes, a tooth brush and his favorite toy knight.

James and Phyllis came to escort him to the parking lot and after saying bitter farewells they watched how Edward March drove their ward away.

Camp Marshall was a training camp of the British army and at there Richard was supposed to spend the next three years of his life.

His days were passed with demanding physical exercises like building up his muscles and doing martial arts and self defense.

Besides of physical training he studied mathematics, chemistry, physics and languages.

After every exhausting day he fell to his bed and slept like a dead until he was being waked up at 5 AM.

Edward March followed closely his student's progress and he liked what he saw.

Richard was quick to learn and he didn't give up too easily. He would someday be a great agent.

Then with a special trainer Richard trained his skill which grew stronger with him.

When he was being supposed to knock objects over he did it without of too much of trying.

During the training he had learned how to activate his mind and focus in seconds.

Previously he had needed more time to reach the suitable state of mind, but now it came almost automatically.

Finally after three years of hard work and tears he faced the final test.

He had to reach a flag which was on the other side of a vast space which was full of armed guards.

With his small size and quick feet Richard managed to stay unnoticed in the shadows.

Neutralizing the guards and making distraction was a piece of cake to him.

Soon the flag was ready to be taken.

"Nice work Gloucester, but if this would be a real situation you would be dead by now", whispered Edward March and pressed a cold pipe of his gun to Richard's cheek.

He had appeared from nowhere, but Richard had one more trick in his sleeve.

"If this was a real situation it would be you who would die", Richard hissed injecting as much of poison to his voice as he could.

Suddenly Edward also felt a gun on his neck. Without of anyone noticing Richard had learned new kind of skill. He was now able to possess other individuals and force them to do his bidding.

He had passed the test.


	8. On the run

Train was rocking on the rails when it slide through the night.

Heavy rain was banging the windows and Richard tried to get some sleep.

He had been on move for some days now and he was exhausted. He hadn't slept for tree days, but

now he dared to shut his eyes for a moment.

Constant fear of being captured by MI6 kept him awake, but now he felt that it was safe to sleep.

Richard took comfortable position on his seat and closed his tired eyes.

He didn't care where the train was going; the only thing which did matter was that it would go far away.

While his aching body was resting Richard let his spirit to fly free. His mind was constantly awake,

although his body was asleep.

After he had floated around the train car he felt that the speed was slowing down.

The train had reached just another remote station, but this one was full of police officers.

Richard was wide awake right away and he looked through the wet window.

His vision had been right; the station was full of cops.

Suddenly the train car's door opened and two officers started to search the train.

Richard knew that he had to run.

He got up from his seat and started to walk away calmly.

"Sir, could you please come here", asked one of the men.

Richard turned his head and gave a quick look to the men.

"That's him", cried the other.

Richard started to run on the narrow corridor between the seat rows.

"Police! Stop right now!"

Richard had no intentions to stop.

He ran to the next car, while police officers followed him.

Some of the passengers looked at him in fear and some did scream when he stormed pass by them.

Then he saw a big suitcase on the upper shelf and dropped it between himself and the men.

It did grant him bit more of time, but not much.

Next car was a restaurant car and at there Richard saw his chance to escape.

He smashed a near by window with his mind's fist and climbed out.

The train was crossing a river and when Richard heard the men entering the car he took a deep breath and jumped.

The fall was short and thousands of icy needles stabbed Richard's flesh when he sunk under the water.

With strong moves Richard surfaced from the dark depths and swam ashore.

He had no time to rest, he had to stay on move.

Dark woods stood near to the riverbank and Richard let it's threes to cover him.

He walked aimlessly in the darkness and the woods around him continued on and on.

Richard didn't know how long he had wandered in the woods, but eventually he came across to road.

Richard looked at the road on front of him and decided to go to left.

After awhile he heard a car coming.

At first he hoped that it would just drive pass by him, but on the other hand his body cried for rest.

However the coming car did stop and a man stepped outside.

"Hey you, what are you doing here", asked the man and pointed at him with a flashlight.

Richard didn't dare to speak as soon as he saw that the man was a police.

The light of the flashlight was so bright that it covered the man's face so Richard wasn't able to see him properly.

"I think you should come with me", police officer suggested with a gentle voice.

Richard was too tired and cold to run anymore so he let the man to escort him into his patrol car.


	9. Total destruction

After his escape from the police station Richard took one of their motorbikes and drove away.

When he had driven some miles, he reached a small town and when he was driving on the main street someone shot a bullet at him.

Richard lost the control of his bike and fell down to the street. His entire body was in fire for the pains of the fall, but he had to get up.

Soon he realized that he was being surrounded by that same team of armed men from which he had escaped.

Snipers on the rooftops opened fire and Richard crawled to cover behind of a parked car.

Violet sounds of shooting and breaking glass filled the air.

Richard covered his ears in fear and tried to find a way out from this nightmare.

Then he noticed that just on front of him was a closed grocery store where he could find a shelter

from the bullet rain. He opened the pair doors with his mind's power and ran inside.

When he was indoors he pushed a near by soda fridge to block the entrance.

Now he was safe for the time being.

Richard crawled behind of the shelves and decided to put an end to this madness.

He let his anger to flow freely and the shooting snipers were the first ones to feel his wrath.

Silently he forced his way in to one man's body and made him to jump down from the roof.

Then he possessed the second one and made him to shoot two of his mates and finally himself.

Next Richard possessed the men who had appeared to the streets.

He repeated the same pattern which he had done to the others.

In fear men watched how some of their comrades turned their guns to point at their fellow mates and coldly just shot them.

Panic started to creep in the minds of the survivals, but it was short lived since they all would soon die.

Suddenly Richard heard a sound of a helicopter. With one fast move he was there with the pilot and strangled him.

The chopper fell from the sky to the street and created a huge explosion.

The whole street was in flames by the burning petrol, while the dark sky wept over this horrible stage of death.

However the captain of the team had survived, he was injured, but alive.

When he saw Richard approaching from the flames he tried to reach his gun, but Richard kicked it away from his reach.

Richard gripped to the bulletproof west of the captain and lifted him up to the level of his blue eyes.

"Tell them to leave me fuck alone or on the next time I'll kill everyone", Richard hissed and let go of the captain.

And then he vanished into the night.


End file.
